The Barbie Diaries
The Barbie Diaries is a modern-day Barbie movie released in 2006. It follows Barbie through her sophomore year at high school when she encounters love, magic, true friendship, and her confidence grows. Barbie is voiced by Kelly Sheridan, but as Barbie is in a band with her friends, her singing voice is provided by Skye Sweetnam. Plot Summary Note: The description of the film was written by Barbie, as a diary entry. So, you're like not going to believe this awesome story. It's filled with friendship and magic, super cool music, stylish fashion and, of course, romance! It's a new school year, and I hope it's going to be totally magical! I love hanging out with my best friends because we always have a blast. I play guitar in our band, and we really rock (even if we haven't played in front of anybody yet)! I also work at the school TV station, whichs my absolute dream (even though I have to do silly errands for Raquelle!) Oh, I amost forgot - I also have a huge crush on the most popular boy - he hasn't noticed me yet, but he will! With a special diary and a charm bracelet, I'm gaining the confidence ro reach for all my dreams. Find out how cool, fun and exciting life can be in "The Barbie™ Diaries"! Full Story Barbie, Tia and Courtney are meant to be having band practice, but they get distracted. Their friend Kevin comes to see them, and they all go to a beach to watch the sunset on the last day before their sophomore year at high school begins. Tia is already prepared for the year, Kevin has made 26 movies during the summer, and Courtney spent her summer practicing her drums. Courtney and Kevin feel like they slacked during the summer, but Barbie told them to think positively. The sun begins to set and they all make wishes. Barbie wishes to anchor the school news channel; Courtney wishes to "kick butt" as a drummer; Tia wishes to be elected as class president; and Kevin refuses to say his wish out loud. Barbie drives to school with Courtney and Tia on their first day, excited. Barbie feels like their luck is changing, but a girl named Raquelle steals a parking spot. When Barbie, Courtney and Tia enter the school, Barbie distracted by Todd, a jock who is her crush. Barbie waves at him after he waves in her direction, but he goes past her to meet Raquelle, his girlfriend. They go to a lawn where the popular kids hang out and Tia says she would eliminate clique boundaries if she were class president. Barbie imagines walking on the lawn with everyone happy to see her, but Raquelle tells Barbie that having a crush on Todd is "sad". It turns out that Barbie and Raquelle were once friends, before Raquelle became conceited. Barbie goes to talk to Mr Wexler for a news anchor audition with what she wanted to say rehearsed. When she goes in, Raquelle is already there, which Barbie wasn't prepared for. Raquelle gets the anchor position and Barbie says yes to being her assistant. Barbie couldn't say no, because Mr Wexler asked if he could count on her. Barbie tells Tia and Courtney she's terrified of taking risks and thinks she's the most boring person she knows. Courtney tells Barbie that Courtney is the exciting one, Tia is the hot intellectual one, and Barbie is the glue that holds them together. Kevin calls (and Barbie answers with, "Glue speaking.") to tell Barbie, Tia and Courtney to come to the front of the school right away. He was shooting cheerleading practice and caught Todd and Raquelle breaking up. Barbie is happy and later sees Todd in front of her locker. She imagines herself telling him they could hang out, but she really tells him he's just blocking her locker. She tries to talk to him but drops a book on his nose and tells a bad joke. She starts to walk away embarrassed but Todd thanks her for being the first person to make him laugh all day. Kevin is with Courtney and Tia recording her class president tape. They see Barbie sitting with Todd, and they get along very well. He drives her home and Courtney and Tia want all the details. Kevin comes over for Barbie and their movie night (they are on letter N; they watch a film beginning with N and eat snacks beginning with N.) Kevin wants to know about her and Todd as well. He tells Barbie that she and Raquelle could maybe co-anchor, and Barbie thinks it's a "semi-not so terrible idea". Barbie talks to Mr. Wexler but it turns out Barbie already has a co-anchor. He says he would consider letting Barbie anchor if she had a good story, and Raquelle makes Barbie do simple tasks to annoy her. Todd comes to see Barbie, but Raquelle wants him gone. Courtney and Tia are estatic when they hear that Todd came to see Barbie and realise it's a chance for them to go to the Fall Formal together. He asks her to come to football practice and Todd starts paying more attention to Barbie, to Raquelle's annoyance. She flirts with a random boy to upset Todd, but Todd still spends time with Barbie and they hold hands in the hall. Barbie, Tia and Courtney go to find an outfit for Barbie to wear to the Fall Formal. Raquelle and her friends are at the same store but Barbie starts shopping anyway. Before Barbie can pay for a dress, Todd calls and says he's back with Raquelle. Stephanie, the shop assistant, says that Raquelle is horrible, and Tia says she should get the dress anyway. Stephanie doesn't want them to leave the store upset so she gives them unique charm bracelets. They get them for free. Barbie's bracelet comes with a diary. Barbie wishes she could transfer to another school because she felt stupid and alone after Todd broke up with her. She felt like everyone was staring at her and wants to go unnoticed for the day, but a teacher, Mr. Bennett, tells Barbie's entire class that Barbie got the highest score in the test. Raquelle makes a mean joke and Barbie goes to sit by herself after the lesson to write in her diary. She is still upset about not getting the anchor job but Kevin comes over to comfort her. Raquelle interrupts them to tell Barbie to do research for her article. Someone bumps into Barbie and she loses her bracelet. When she finds it she sees a poster for Fall Formal band auditions and signs up her band. The audition would be in a week. Barbie wants to do this so they can be known throughout the school and Barbie convinces them to do it. Raquelle's friends don't really think what Raquelle wants to anchor is "news" but Raquelle convinces Mr. Wexler she knows all the gossip in the school. She tells Barbie she looks like she could use a break. Barbie tells Kevin all Raquelle cares about is being popular, not the news. This gives Barbie the idea for a new story/study about what makes the popular kids, popular. She would show it to Mr. Wexler to show him she new the gossip, and he would see she was exciting when she performed at the Fall Formal. She won't tell anyone until the story is done and she goes to practice with her band, Charmz. Kevin brings Barbie a camera for her story. Barbie goes to get snacks and Courtney and Tia see, by the way Kevin looks at Barbie, that he has a crush on her. They say he has to tell her, but he doesn't want her to know because she likes Todd, and he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. He quickly says he will tell her eventually before Barbie comes back in and the girls rehearse again. Barbie writes in her diary that she is having second thoughts about auditioning. Barbie goes to Raquelle's friends to talk to them. Dawn, who complimented Barbie's bracelet, and Regan, who knows Barbie's auditioning. Regan thinks guitars are cool, but before Barbie can ask anything else they leave when the bell rings. Barbie writes in her diary after school but stops to do her homework. She has to use lipgloss as a highlighter. At school, Tia and Courtney witness Todd and Raquelle having a fight. Courtney practices a drum beat on the wall and throws a drumstick in the air, but it hits Raquelle in the head. She said sorry but she didn't mean it. Barbie comes and shows them something she created: a lipgloss highlighter; When you take the lid off the highlighter, there is a lipgloss. Courtney loves it because she loves lipgloss and uses it in Mr. Bennett's class, and he doesn't notice. Barbie goes to her locker at gets a note from a secret admirer. Barbie has no idea who would send it, but Courtney and Tia know it's Kevin. Regan asks Barbie to make her a lipgloss highlighter and invites her to come to her house. Barbie is meant to be rehearsing but asks to do it an hour later so she can spend time with Regan and Dawn for her story. Barbie meets Kevin in the library and tells him about Regan. He says Barbie will be Mr. Wexler's number 1 anchor if she does the story. He asks about the secret admirer but Barbie thinks it was just a joke until she meets Todd there. She then thinks Todd sent to letter when she writes in her diary. She goes to Regan's house and decides to win Regan and Dawn over by complimenting them and interviewing them. Regan says not to tell Raquelle because she would steal the show. They start asking Barbie about her and Todd and ask if he said anything about Raquelle. Barbie wonders if they are even really her friend but they say they're just curious. Barbie writes in her diary that she's more popular now and made many highlighter lipglosses. Regan and Dawn try to give Barbie an idea for a new creation but Raquelle tells them to not hang out with Barbie. They ignore her and give Barbie the idea and say they can talk about it in Barbie's story (they don't know the real intention of it). Raquelle tries to make Barbie miserable for hanging out with her friends. Barbie stays strong though, and is still getting secret admirer letters. The latest one says Barbie will see her admirer at lunch. She does, when she sits with Kevin, but she still thinks it's Todd because he walked past her table. Barbie, Courtney and Tia do their Fall Formal audition and Kevin says they sounded great. Barbie finally thinks her life is perfect but the principal asks the girls to come to her office. They are in trouble for the highlighter lipglosses because Raquelle told on them. Barbie tries to take all the blame and makes them wash everything from lunch as a punishment. They are angry at Barbie but they cheer up when they all have a food fight. Meanwhile, there is an announcement that their band will be performing at the Fall Formal. Barbie thinks that her luck (making friends with Tia and Coutney again and getting to perform at Fall Formal) is because of the diary. She realises that everything she wrote in her diary came true. Barbie goes back to the store she got it from to talk to Stephanie but the only store assistant doesn't know where Stephanie is. Kevin edits Barbie's recordings of Regan and Dawn but Barbie thinks they're boring. She needs a way to make them open up so she needs some good gossip. Barbie and Courtney help Tia put up fliers for her class president campaign. They are also helping her do a rally at lunch. Barbie gets another letter from her admirer and she says she will tell Regan and Dawn she is getting love notes from Todd while he is dating Raquelle. Tia and Courtney are unsure of this because they know it's Kevin, but Barbie goes to tell Regan and Dawn. She tells Regan first and they go to find Dawn on the "popular" lawn. Barbie is supposed to go to Tia's rally but she goes with Regan instead of Tia and Courtney. Barbie started hanging out with Regan and Dawn for real, but on the phone to Regan, she starts talking about Dawn behind her back. Barbie was meant to be rehearsing with Charmz, so Courtney tells Barbie that the Fall Formal performance, on the weekend, is important to her; Barbie says her story is important to her. Tia thinks Barbie just wants to be popular rather than do her story and Barbie goes to talk on the phone again. Kevin shows Tia and Courtney their teaser to Mr. Wexler to prove Barbie is just acting. Barbie was now popular and thought it was nice because it seemed like everyone was dying to please her. When she was sitting with Regan and Dawn on the lawn, they told her to talk to Todd about the secret admirer letters (because they were bored) but they start talking about something else. Barbie showed Mr. Wexler her tape and her loved it; he wanted her to anchor it live on Friday night. At Barbie's garage where Charmz practices, Barbie, Tia, Courtney and Kevin have a toast to Barbie getting on air. Barbie thanks them for being patient but Regan and Dawn come an confront Barbie for using them. Barbie only pretended to be friends with them to gather dirt, so she is basically as bad as them. Someone puts mustard in Barbie's sneaker and chilli in her backpack as a prank. She is wondering what will happen to her when she anchors her story and Tia thinks everyone will be on her side, but Barbie just wants to get through her story. Raquelle was eavesdropping and Dawn and Regan agree that Raquelle was right about Barbie the whole time. They accidentally let slip about "Todd's" secret admirer notes and that it was because of her bracelet, so Raquelle "borrows" the bracelet. At Barbie's garage, Kevin shows Courtney and Tia part of Barbie's video. However, it turns out she spoke about them behind their back too. Regan and Dawn made a rumor that Tia didn't wash her clothes. Courtney and Tia go to confront Barbie in her room. She is trying to find her bracelet because she thinks without writing about her story or the concert in her diary, she won't be able to do anything. Barbie tells them that Regan and Dawn just blew what Barbie said out of proportion, but Tia is still upset; Barbie gets her story and Tia has to be the girl who never washes her clothes. Courtney tells Barbie about how ignorant Barbie has been and how she isn't a real friend, but Barbie says it will all be over after the story. They still don't want to hang out with Barbie and they don't want to play the formal with her. When Barbie anchors her story, Regan and Dawn, and Courtney and Tia are sure to watch. Barbie chooses not to show her story and says popularity doesn't matter as long as you know who you are. She says how she messed up for forgetting who already noticed her. She apologises. Instead of continuing her story for the rest of the hour, she shows Kevin's 26 films. She apologizes to Mr. Wexler and goes to write in a yellow legal pad instead of her diary. She writes that she won't even go to the formal and she sings to herself in her garage before Tia, Kevin and Courtney come. They give her her dress and forgive her. Barbie tells Kevin she wants her bracelet, but he says she did fine anchoring without it. She says that was because that was "old Barbie", doing it because Mr. Wexler was counting on her. Kevin uses a broken guitar string as a makeshift bracelet to prove to Barbie that the string, and Barbie's bracelet, were just metal. She decidees there's no "old Barbie" or "new Barbie", and accepts that she's just herself. Kevin rented a limo to go to the Fall Formal in and when they get there, Raquelle is rude to Barbie and shows that she took Barbie's bracelet. Charmz goes on stage but before they perform they clear some things up and get rid or the rumors of Tia not washing her clothes. They do very well, so Raquelle is unhappy. She is even more unhappy when punch is spilled on her dress and she falls over. She wants to leave with Todd but he ignores her to listen to Barbie. Dawn and Regan love the performance, as does Kevin who recorded it. He sees Barbie's bracelet on the floor, but everyone runs over the Charmz when the performance is done. Tia and Courtney tell Kevin he has to tell Barbie how he feels. They leave to get punch when Barbie comes over but Todd comes and asks Barbie to dance. While she is dancing with him, she mentions the notes she thinks he left, but he doesn't know what she's talking about. She suddenly realises that her "mystery man" was Kevin. Kevin goes to leave but Barbie tells him she figured out he was the secret admirer. He gives her the bracelet and they dance together, and they have their last movie night (they are on letter Z). Cast and Characters *Barbie - Kelly Sheridan *Courtney - Sarah Edmondson *Tia/Passing Girl 2 - Venus Terzo *Raquelle - Chiara Zanni *Kevin - Matt Hill *Todd - Andrew Francis *Regan - Maryke Hendriske *Dawn - Anna Cummer *Stephanie - Heather Doerkson *Mr. Wexler/Popular Boy 2 - Joe May *Th DJ - Ashleigh Ball *Mr. Bennett/Stage Manager - Michael Dangerfield *Other Sales Girl - Tabitha St. Germain *Principal Peters/Passing Girl 1 - Cathy Weseluck Music The music from this movie was fully featured on the PC game for the movie, "The Barbie Diaries: High School Mystery", and Mattel released the official soundtrack for the movie. But the movie itself used some songs in the film like Kesha Seberts' "Invisible" was used, but they used it as a background music only. *"This Is Me" by Skye Sweetnam *"Invisible" by Ke$ha/Kesha Seberts *"I Don't Wanna Sleep" by Deanna DellaCioppa *"Where You Belong" by Huckapoo *"Real Life" by Skye Sweetnam *"Girl Most Likely To" by Skye Sweetnam *"Feels Like Love" *"Note To Self" by Skye Sweetnam *"Fate Finds A Way" by Elanya Trivia *The animation in the movie is very different from the old Barbie films. But it seems that they're looking more natural than the old ones. Like: **Every strand of their hair are really shown perfectly, and it moves very slow and smooth. **Every tree/plants in the background moves natural, unlike in the old films, which is slightly still. *Barbie's speaking voice, Kelly Sheridan, says that it's very different from all the movies she worked for, but it seems she's OK with it, and so is the Barbie movies fans agreed with it. *Courtney's concert drumkit is wrong: it has too many of cymbals, two bass drums (one is unneeded) and she didn't kick pedals to play bass drum and cymbals. Category:The Barbie Diaries Category:Movies where Barbie plays herself Category:Modern Movies